


take my hand

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, the Yuehua kids have some minor influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: Where Xukun is the vocalist of a pop punk band and Zhengting is a model for Victoria's secret's new male sub-brand





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> as based on [this](https://twitter.com/chengiekun/status/997894169036312578) prompt

It was a new concept, maybe even an experiment, replacing light and dark pink stripes of a company logo by blue hues, celebrating this new line, new target area and all the new designs. And before he would have never imagined that pink lace on black fabric would look as good as this when put on boxer briefs. But they did, as he judged now, checking out this one male model he could see through the mirror, standing behind him while parting his lips for the make-up artist to apply some color, too red, too intense, but well matching with his smokey copper painted lids.  
It had been his dream for years now, envying those women usually walking the Victoria’s show, their extraordinary and exquisite wings, their title of an Angel, and for sure, if he had been born a woman, this would’ve been the goal of his life, walking this very stage, with one of these huge designs burdening his shoulders and back. Justin had always made fun of him before, how he was delusional, watching women walk around in underwear for an hour and more when he wasn’t even straight to use it for an entirely new set of ideas, ones that involved him being alone in his bedroom. Later his best friend had realized how much certain shows - walking for Gucci’s new collection three times in a row, becoming one of the first Asian faces for certain brands, ambassador for Louis Vuitton even in his homeland, and so on, and so on - meant to the older so the day Zhengting had called him to announce he was invited to the casting for the new sub-brand, Justin had been almost more enthusiastic about celebrating this than the model in charge himself.  
Now that it was time for this very event, the usual buzzing and hurrying around, make-up artists tending to their models one by one, hair stylists rushing through wherever was possible, stylists checking things one last time, making sure every model had the right piece in the right size, now covered by fluffy sky blue bathing robes mostly while they went through the getting ready for the stage process. Which was also a treat to the eye, being able to let his gaze roam so freely along all the exposed male bodies, some of the looks on the more sweetly innocent side, heart dropping into his crotch when seeing a slender blond in white stockings even, or the really intimidating one, with a harness and black wings. He would literally call this heaven on earth after being surrounded by as many angels.

In his break time, the one he didn’t actually receive officially but rather just took on his own, seeing how he was one of the firsts to be done with his styling while several others were still in their seats, how there was still too much time for the show to begin, he mooched his phone off his manager’s hands to give Justin a call, disappearing into an area where he knew mostly the smokers would go, only two or three around now, asking for a cigarette that was more an alibi than actually to be consumed while smashing the little green button next to his best friend’s name.  
“We’re all ready and set,” he was immediately greeted by the younger but those words surely weren’t to be trusted, hearing him munching something and too much noise in the background. He’d bet he had been dragged to McDonald’s again and it was making Zhengting both drown all his hopes this kid would ever grow up and feel utter jealousy for he didn’t remember the last time he himself had been able to eat a serving of burger and fries. Victoria’s had been worth it.  
For a while the were just talking like this, Zhengting dressed in his robe, taking as few drags off the cigarette as was possible without upsetting the one he had leached off, mostly because he didn’t want to get scolded by the make-up artist last minute, chatting around to ease his own heart, until suddenly he heard some rustling and slurred words and an entirely new voice was yelling into his ear, “You need to get a selfie with that one singer! The hot one! And get me an autograph!”  
Some more rustling, mumbling and he was back to hearing Justin’s voice, “Ignore that. Except the picture. You need a new boyfriend and Chengcheng being a fan is a great excuse.”  
Zhengting only rolled his eyes at that, not in the mood to now discuss his love life, even less his sex life, and at least for once luck was on his side cause his manager interrupted their phone call with one of his own, telling him it was time for the dance rehearsal now that the band had arrived, serving him the perfect excuse to dump the two teenagers on the other side of the line and head back inside.  
How funny it was, modern dancing and pop punk, it mostly served to show off a set of casual and yet so ethereal looking loungewear, even when making him swoon when looking into the mirror, but he hadn’t been able to meet the musicians before, had been handed the song, been told to create the dance with some help of the choreographer. Maybe the story of his dance background had reached that many ears already.  
Rushing through hallways and turning corners, always just the right amount of speed to not break into a sweat just yet, then he was within the huge dressing area again, finding his manager near the stage entrance talking with some other people. Beautiful smile on his face when the older male started introducing him to them, the manager of the group, one of the members who had apparently been in charge of the arrangement, and the audio and lighting staff he had already met when he had gone through the rehearsal on his own, without the accompaniment of the band just yet.  
“The members are already out plugging in their instruments so you can go and introduce yourself already,” he was advised, note taken with another smile and nod of his head then Zhengting headed onto the stage to look for said people. He hadn’t heard much of them yet, it wasn’t exactly the music he would usually listen to but I.P had been a name that had shown up repeatedly, played in the radio, shown on billboards, it had been quite impressive to say it that way but he still wasn’t able to remember any of their faces in the end.  
Something he regretted now, assuming he was encountering the singer first, considering he was the only one not holding an instrument but only the microphone, adjusting the mic stand and quickly spotting the guy who merely wore a pair of sweatpants, the ones he had picked up somewhere on the way, and his robe now. A smile as if that stranger was meeting his childhood friend was startling him a bit, as far as Zhengting could remember they hadn’t met before, so it was setting him off a bit. Not to remember he suddenly remembered his kids’ dare to take a picture with this beauty which only made his cheeks flush right this moment and it would have been all that obvious if only it weren’t for the make-up to cover it up all too perfectly.  
“Hi, Cai Xukun,” the supposed singer introduced himself while holding out his hand, grabbed by Zhengting quickly only to jerk it back right one moment later, those jolts soaring up his arm too painful, the last time that had happened… He bit his tongue inside his mouth but all his awkwardness didn’t seem to be noticed by the singer who just went on, “I saw that recording of your choreography we were sent some days ago. It was really impressive.”  
“Ah, really?” Electric currents caused by a mere touch were immediately forgotten when receiving the compliment, also explaining how the vocal had recognized him so fast, his smile becoming less of a facade and turning more bright now, hand reaching up to caress his neck before he remembered his hair was styled already so he had to drop his hand down again. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I didn’t dance to a song like yours before…”  
Maybe they would’ve been able to talk some more if it weren’t for the audio director interrupting all of them at once by asking about the instruments, asking some more things and with a little smile Xukun disappeared off to his position amidst his band mates, those whose names he still didn’t know and had no time to ask either when he took off his robe and handed it to a staff, it would be troublesome to dance with it and sweat all the more when he was supposed to not cause any more work to other people.  
It was a bit odd now, standing in front of the camera with less clothes on was something he was quite used to already, walking runways with exposed body parts too, at home with Justin or any other of his kids around, he wouldn’t be able to care any less either, and he knew that later on he would be wearing even less while on this stage, making it both more realistic, his heart beating heavily, but some little voice told him it was only thanks to feeling the big eyes of the singer tracing his muscle lines now, shown off further as he stretched a bit. Arms moving up, back arching, then hands down on the floor, face between his knees, slowly parting until he was sitting on the ground with his legs far apart and up to his feet again. Just in time for the music to start, finding the melody within an instant as he started to move along, remembering the advice he had been given before, to not go full out this time, to not get started on flicks and tumbls but only to see whether they’d need to adjust any positions, the lighting.  
Still, some minutes later he was panting slightly, little droplets of sweat forming at his neck, rolling down his back, fanning his face with his hand so the salty water wouldn’t ruin his make-up at all while he was also handed his robe again, putting it on while the staff said something about the AC and not catching a cold and honestly, he couldn’t even listen as he was distracting by two eyes burning holes into his body, turning his head around to see that singer looking at him, their gazes meeting, a cheeky grin. Unknowingly, Zhengting’s expression got a bit cocky before he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled down the stage and to the backstage area, pushed into his seat by one of the fashion directors and looks adjusted once again.  
At least it meant he had some more time now, looking up the singer’s name online with a phone he had borrowed, shocked at the revelation how he was younger but then more fascinated by those pictures, facial traits quite distinctive where earlier he had missed out on admiring it way too much due his nervosity. Plush lips, round eyes, full eyebrows to add the right amount of support to his expressions, hair that was mostly worn with bangs on photos when he was pretty sure it had been parted before, maybe faulted to most pics showing up as airport snaps, as if the whole fansite concept had moved over from their apparently shared home country to the states.

Time was over too soon and too fast, robe taken off, sweats too, makeup, accessories, hair, details, all checked one last time before he was covered in body spray entirely, making his skin glisten in silvery cold hues, looking so very well nourished and perfect before he was told to go off for the fitting. Noise within the dressing area had tuned down while sounds from outside had become louder, dozens of steps from people coming in, taking seats, camera shutters pressed before the introductory talk had even been started by the brand's operatives and Zhengting was urged forward to his wings, the right set of underwear on, now fixed around his shoulders and back, a whole mess of straps that were crossing his abs, accentuating his tiny waist, a stark contrast to his skill and he didn't even need a mirror to know what he looked like. Blue and black feathers shining silver were attached to the design on his back, the same color as his hair now, his manager previously upset about the blueish tint on raven shades while Zhengting had considered it quite fascinating. Not to mention the hairdresser had offered him a grand explanation as to why the blue hues were forced to show up and in the end, it had turned out in his favor, exchanging set of wings with another model on last minute, bidding goodbye to creamy white feathers and lace to be greeted by the lustrous colors of the night sky to match his hair styled.  
Somewhere few feet down the room he could spot the pair of wings originally meant for him, fitting the possibly Swedish model quite well but before his stare was noticed, he was already tearing off his gaze to find his eyes roaming for someone entirely else but only seeing models and staff around, he could only figure the musicians were waiting entirely elsewhere. 

Getting into line, words spoken outside, people getting quite, whispers and shouts from staff alike, slowly it was all drowned out by his conscience, a deep breath, watching the line ahead of him becoming shorter and shorter, his own steps taking him forward, faced with bright lights, photos taken, live footage recorded, his unique trademark of lithe and elegant steps taking him down the stage, where Justin and Chengcheng watching as promised, rest of his kids, doing his pose, turning around, finished too soon and too fast.  
But for a moment it all seemed to stop, seeing dark eyes meet his across the distance of the room, sliding over his appearance, a little smug grin, all in one second and as if snapped onto cue, noise previously filtered out hit him again.  
Commands made, stylists stressed, he rushed over to the dressing area, quick hands undoing all those velvety threads around his frame until he could take off the wings to be put on a doll and pushed away, handed another outfit that he needed to put on within seconds while careful hands made sure he ruined none of his styling. Moments like these should maybe make him embarrassed, undressing in front of a bunch of people but he had realized soon how no one really cared, too busy to pay attention to details like what his tattoo said or how far it went down, too focused on the show going well and too distracted by how outfits looked.  
Dressed, groomed as much as possible, he could see other models calm down a notch while he was pushed out onto the stage again. It always seemed like magic to him, how quick they were to readjust, instruments all set up and lights all changed, scurrying into the middle of the stage with fairy-like walking to be greeted by a hand held out to him, one he took to be pulled close immediately, eye-to-eye with dark orbs that made time stop again.  
Delicate eyebrows raised for a second in a cocky little wiggle and Zhengting wasn't even put off by it, too focused on all the minor details, how long lashes emphasized the roundness of his doll like eyes, cheeks smooth and shiny with makeup, the little birthmark they hadn't been able to cover up entirely, rosy lips glistening with product and revealing pearly white teeth through a grin while his breath smelled like sugar and fruity aroma.  
One second that was like eternity before the music started, back arching until his fingertips nearly touched the ground in a beautiful turn, one last glance at the doll-like beauty before he turned and sinned with strong beats, making his way across the stage with beautifully stretched limbs, rolling across the floor while his fluttery white shirt was enough to replace an angel's wings, curling in on his frame and flying freely, short moments in which it revealed his upper body whenever he tumbled, strong movements broken by far stretched reaches again, flexibility shown off while accompanied by that sully voice until he came to a halt, on his knees while facing the singer whose eyes had left burning traces on his frame, looking up to him, lips parted, panting heavily, and the lights went off.  
There were hands grabbing his arms and pulling him up, body crashing against another frame and a “You're really a fascinating dancer” before he was freed, sounds of people moving along the stage startling him out of his trance, finding the stars shining in eyes too close, breath hitting his skin and before he could even reply the moment was broken, Cai Xukun gone and he remembering to go backstage to get into his second outfit, nearly crashing into tables and running over chairs while those few words kept replaying in his head even when he was putting on underwear that hid close to nothing of his body once again. 

Anyone thinking being a model was being easy, that standing and posing in front of cameras was a task with no standards set, that a runway was actually just walking a few meters and nothing more, surely was utterly mistaken. Every step had to look perfect, finding the angle for all the audience to see well and get hooked, for them to being fascinated and drawn to the slightest shift in design and movement it was a whole challenge and stressful, worrying this, over thinking that, in the end it was Zhengting who collapsed in his seat, dressed in his loosely wrapped bathrobe again and staring into his mirror self. The dancing had been the most straining and exhausting for several reasons but also so very exciting and satisfying, making him smile softly as he reached for a bottle of water, nipping the straw while collecting his energy for the backstage filming he knew would involve him due to being one of the less of a handful who had been granted the chance not only to stride down the well observed lane but also to feature on the music stages. Although, admittedly, he had no idea who else had been singing out there and already he was finding himself turning in his seat to look for the attractive singer when suddenly hot air hit his ear, “Ready for an interview?” 

Up to the point they were in front of the camera, Zhengting still in his seat and Xukun leaning against his dressing table, keeping his robe together, he had no real idea why they had been asked to do this together, or maybe he did have an idea, short minutes of talking before the recording device was up to their faces had included the singer telling him their part of the stage had attracted a lot of attention already, the singer having been ale to check it out after his stage and before backstage recordings like these took place, especially the Chinese fans hyping the stage, those that had seen it, and it had also been the time he found out the center of that band had attracted a lot of popularity in their home country actually, it truly had been fascinating to listen to him, their talking erupting into a whole mess of English and Chinese until they had been interrupted by the filming stuff.  
It seemed even their PR department had already found out about them trending so far for they brought it up in the interview after questions about how he felt about modeling for the new sub-brand of the so well known underwear label, meaning he obviously had to leave out about how he had been envious of all the angels since years now and only talked about how much of an honor it was and that he wants to make sure to promote it well in his home country too where he'd hope to become the face of the brand as he added with a small laughter. “But I didn't get to see how people reacted to our collaboration yet,” he had to admit next, a bright smile, forcing his eyes not to dart over to the singer, “Since it was hectic at first and I don't even know where my phone is right now.”  
“They really adored you,“ Xukun added in, startling Zhengting who looked up with big eyes after all now, “I was also impressed by your abilities at first. Makes me want to invite you to one of our concerts as special guest just to see it again.”  
“Book me then,” the model replied shamelessly within an instant before remembering better and turning to the camera again, raising his eyebrows lightly beneath his parted bangs as he was waiting for any more questions but all he got in return was his manager was calling him from his back, twisting his body to look at him and accepting his phone that showed the many missed calls coming from Justin, a perfect excuse to disappear now before he'd become all too obvious that with each passing second he was becoming more and more interested in the singer. 

“Mom, you were amazing,” was screamed into his phone upon calling back his youngest friend, standing in the bathroom that was the most quiet place as of now, leaning against the sink while fumbling with the fluffy fabric of his robe still embracing his figure, listening to the rambling of a total of six voices yelling in chaos and messing with his hearing, talking about how great those wings he had been wearing had looked, how great his stage had been, Zeren declaring how they had recorded it and already forwarded to all their dance friends which basically meant it was just an excuse to write his crush, all that jazz that was exhausting him only further until Chengcheng added in, “And don't forget my autograph!”  
“He doesn't need no autograph when that guy had been so whipped for him,” Justin yelled, “They can just date and then we can get concert tickets too!”  
“Oh,” was let out by the other in a long breath, as if he had just come to a realization and, “Forget the autograph, ge! You need to get his number and get laid and-”  
“Are they talking about me?” 

Zhengting nearly screeched when suddenly hearing a voice from behind him, fumbling with his phone he had nearly dropped and only then realizing how loud the kids must have been for it to echo through the bathroom loud enough that Xukun, the voice so very unique he had recognized it immediately, especially so close to his ear, warm breath that had hit his freshly pierced and still so sensitive ear, had heard all that had been talked.  
“Ge, are you okay?”  
“Did something happen?”  
“Hello?”  
“Are you still there?”  
Maybe he had screeched for real as based on those worried questions and Xukun's smug grin that was seen by him after whipping around his head, stuttering, “Y-yeah, call you back later,” and then just ended the call.  
“Ask for my number, hm?” The singer asked with his soft tone as if he hadn't been at fault for giving the other one of the greatest scares of his life, hand still clenching his chest beneath which his heart was beating erratically for more than just one reason.  
“Maybe,” Zhengting replied softly as he turned around fully to be face to face with the, as he had learned, younger and not have his breath hit annoyingly sensitive skin anymore,  
“Why are you here?”  
“Been looking for you.” Which were four words spoken that made his heart stop for a moment and nearly lured a little noise out of his throat for he was taken by surprise but was swallowed down right the next moment to instead raise his eyebrows in a questioning manner. “To ask whether you wanna come with the afterparty with me. Maybe get some dinner on the way. I heard all you models were fasting rather intensely for this day.”  
“Kind of…” Honestly, he hadn’t cut down on food all that much, with all the dancing and flying around, the lack of time and exercise had been enough to make him lose weight but he didn’t see a need to point out just how unhealthy such lifestyle could be at times. So he just pulled his robe tight again when feeling the air against his skin again, less willing to show off too much of his body in such private setting - or as private as a bathroom could be. “Are you trying to hit on me?”  
“Kind of,” Xukun mimicked his words now while biting his lower lip in a way that made the older thing of entirely the wrong things for the short time he had known this guy yet, merely a few very hectic hours in which they had spent more time apart than actually together and all of a sudden Justin’s constant teasings about his so very dry sex and bed life, someone should praise this kid for not using the wrong words on that note.  
“Does it work?” The singer asked after some seconds of Zhengting not answering but being hung up on his thoughts about the teenage kid and his constant nagging but now ripped out of his little wonderland with the question asked, lips parting as he had to catch up first.  
“Kind of,” he teased before he already dodged the slender frame in front of him to head for the door, reaching for the handle with one hand while the other pointed at his still being dressed in a robe and Gucci slippers. “I need to get dressed first. I’ll write you when I’m done.”  
“On what number?”  
Point taken, as Zhengting realized with a slightly bitter taste in his mouth but just ending it the easy way and handing his phone back like that seemed too easy, biting his lower lip for a moment as he considered it before breaking into a bit too much of a shameless grin. “Social media exist.” Before he could listen to the reply given, he already pushed open the door to leave the bathroom and a startled singer all alone.

His little challenge had been proven to be quite successful after all, finding he had following notifications on several apps after finally being dressed and using one of them to tell the singer where to meet up outside, settling things with his manager and getting treated to a dinner more luxurious than he would have expected in quite the short time. Only to find out they had a lot more in common after all, despite not having known much about each other in the beginning stage and with time he realized not only why his so-called kids wanted concert tickets but also why they had told him to talk to that one person specifically. He really wanted to strangle them for doing their research all that well but unfortunately he’d probably need to bake them a cake for being the very reason he had been able to get this dinner in first place.  
That dinner and a huge serving of fun at the afterparty they were surprisingly late to but, as the saying goes, it’s to save the best for last and it truly was the best, drinking, chatting, comments from several sides either about his model walk, their collaborated stage, or Xukun’s music and how well they had done.  
It was the most of a mess until that one moment when they were in a more silent corner of the club rented, leaning against a table and Zhengting nipping his bright pink drink that mostly tasted of sugar but worked magic on getting the alcohol into a system because once he was asked about whether he wanted to dance, all he did was abandon his glass on the table to instead grab the younger’s wrist and pull him over to the dance floor, the DJ’s beats echoing through his body as he was quick to lose himself to it, so very unlike modern dancing that he was mostly used to, elegance abandoned for the few tricks he had learned from Zeren when meeting up at a practice room, frames tightly pressed together because angels sure knew how to party and where hours earlier he’d have checked them all out and relied on his gay instincts to find the one he could try to hit on later that night and at this very after-event, now he couldn’t take his eyes off the bits and pieces he could see of Xukun’s face with the flashing lights in this part of the club and their proximity, the latter he didn’t mind, feeling their bodies close, moving in synch, not realizing how hands became more daring, one placed at the small of his back, beneath his shirt, playing with his priced Gucci belt, the other on his shoulders, making it’s way up further and further until wrapped around his neck and suddenly pulling him closer, lips crashing against their match and his own arms tightening around a slender but toned waist.  
All that somehow led to them stumbling out of the club, getting into a car and then a hotel room, the night a blurry mess to the point he didn’t even remember much when waking up and he couldn’t even be mad it was an empty bed because there was a written note with a number, another with the promise of concert tickets, one more with an invitation for another collaboration, his schedule, when he’d leave town, there must have been more than a dozen sticky notes placed around the room, all in flashy pink greeting him in the wee hours of the morning and it was more so enough to ignore the bunch of messages he had received in his friendly group chat or the hundreds of comments and tags of him on social media because apparently someone had taken pictures and filmed videos of them making out at the party because the last note was stuck to his bathroom mirror and greeting him good morning in the sweetest way possible.

_Good morning, angel._

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @zhengkunelitist for dealing with my sappy peach while writing this  
> reach me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist)


End file.
